


in the car, in the car, in the backseat i´m your baby.

by menathefish



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larryfanfic - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menathefish/pseuds/menathefish
Summary: Harry odiaba a Louis. Es el único sentimiento al que recuerda asociarlo cuando, a los 16 años, le hacía la vida imposible. Louis odiaba a Harry, no encuentra fundamento a su rencor pero volver a verlo un par de años después hace que su estomago se contraiga.AU: Donde Harry quiere desertar su clase de Literatura Clásica al reconocer a su profesor adjunto ó donde Louis acepta ser adjunto de la profesora Corraine y unos peculiares rizos le hacen recordar sus años en Holmes Chapel.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Gigi Hadid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	in the car, in the car, in the backseat i´m your baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic nació en una de mis clases de la universidad al pensar que adaptar mi enamoramiento por el adjunto a mi obsesión cotidiana resultaría bien. También por mi amor a las fics enemies to lovers.  
> No esperen demasiado de mi.

De tantas veces que Harry ha cruzado el mismo callejón principal del campus no recuerda una sola ocasión en la que cualquier rostro con el que cruce mirada haya reaparecido al día siguiente... o cualquier otro día. Es una sensación algo escalofriante, pensar profundamente en ello hace que irremediablemente quiera volver a casa, donde los rostros se saben de memoria, donde el aire tiene olor, donde los días pueden ser repetitivos pero de alguna manera es encantador.

Siempre ha sido apegado a Holmes Chapel. Su madre le ha dicho más veces de las que se atreve a recordar que debe concebir a Londres como un segundo hogar, una nueva oportunidad. Pero es tan jodidamente sentimental que eso solo hace que quiera rechazarlo más.

La oleada de aire mañanero que desajusta su abrigo despeja sus pensamientos, con una única mano libre intenta abrochar sus botones, logrando que su otra mano se incline lo suficiente como para derramar unas gotas de café sobre sus jeans. Unos cuantos estudiantes se apresuran a sus costados, no puede evitar abrir los ojos con preocupación al recordar que en las referencias del profesor Folk sus antiguos alumnos dejaron muy en claro que cualquier retardo en su clase resultaría imperdonable. Maldiciendo internamente su absurda ensoñación,se quita los audífonos de un jalón y se dirige a pasos apresurados a la torre de Filosofía.

Gracias a sus estúpidamente largas piernas logra entrar al aula justo cuando la chica que parecía ser la profesora adjunta de la clase se levantaba de su asiento para cerrar la puerta. Un suspiro de alivio recorre su cuerpo al reconocer a Niall entre sus decenas de compañeros. Con una sonrisa de lado se apresura a tomar asiento a su lado, recibiendo por parte del castaño una mirada de desaprobación mofada.

"Si no dejas de soñar despierto jamás vas a graduarte, Harry, te lo puedo asegurar." a su alrededor al menos 20 estudiantes siguen murmurando en voz baja, Niall arrebata el café de las manos de Harry y le da un sorbo desvergonzado, mismo que parece no ser satisfactorio dado que hace una mueca de desagrado. "Por Dios Harry, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene desde que lo compraste? ¡está helado! sabe como la mierda."  
Harry se limita a encogerse de hombros con desinterés. Niall puede parecer jodidamente molesto pero en el fondo es un gran gran amigo, podría decirse que es una de las principales razones por las que Harry no ha salido corriendo del campus por lo malditamente difícil que es mantener una carrera universitaria. Recuerda que cuando a penas iba a mitad de su primer semestre hubo un día en el que había llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar de asistir a clases una semana entera, prefiriendo pasar sus días en las horribles fiestas de fraternidad que, si bien son una porquería pretenciosa la mayoría del tiempo, al menos funcionan para autodestruirse un par de días. O eso fue hasta que Niall y Liam lo despertaron de su resaca con un balde de agua helada y le pidieron de manera hostil que recogiera su mierda y finalmente madurara. 

"Te dije. Vives en tu puta cabeza amigo." volvió a decir Niall entre risas justo cuando el profesor Folk pronunció sus primeras palabras a la clase.  
\----

Louis casi se ahoga cuando una mano se estampa contra su espalda, haciendo que el humo del cigarrillo que ahora se consume en el suelo pique su garganta. "¿¡Pero qué carajo Z!?" grita mientras se giraba al imbécil de Zayn que intenta respirar entre carcajadas. Cuando se recupera, Louis aprovecha para arrebatar su mochila y lanzarla a unos pocos metros de distancia, logrando una carcajada de parte de su amogo.

"¡HEY! ¡LO SIENTO!” Louis le enseña el dedo de enmedio. “ te he estado llamando como loco, idiota. La señorita Corraine me dijo que te necesitaba antes en su aula para discutir los últimos detalles o algo así."  
Al escuchar el ligero desliz de sus palabras y mirarlo intentando levantar la mochila, Louis lo inspecciona detalladamente y frunce el ceño cuando percibe las líneas enrojecidas en sus pupilas.  
Por supuesto. "¡Maldita rata traicionera! ¡Fumaste antes de clase! ¿No es así?" presiona un dedo acusador en su pecho.  
La sonrisa de Zayn es suficiente respuesta. Louis bufa ruidosamente y comienza a caminar. "Será mejor que me hayas guardado un poco, porque si te acabaste MI última ración, no tendré problema en ir con Gigi y decirle que su regalo de aniversario no se retrasó por coincidencia"

Zayn se encoge de hombros y prende su propio cigarrillo. “No importa, habrá valido la pena."

Louis le arrebata el cigarrillo de las manos y lo mira mientras lo lleva a sus labios. Cuando Zayn está a punto de reprochar, levanta una mano silenciándolo. “Shh, no te atrevas a reclamar, me lo debes.”

Después de minutos, ambos entran al edificio mientras charlan sobre cualquier cosa. Louis comienza a sentir el peso de lo que accedió a hacer en el momento en que logra ver a la señorita- que es una manera excesivamente favorecedora de llamarla ya que tiene 57 años- Corraine, rodeada de tanto papeleo que de hecho hace que su cabeza duela. Se detiene en corto y mira a Zayn, quien analiza la situación como si le hubiese leído la mente.

"¿Qué tan descortés sería declinar la oferta faltando 10 minutos para que la clase comience?"  
Zayn le sonríe por un segundo pero a los pocos segundos suspira.  
"Bastante, hermano. Extremadamente grosero, descortés y totalmente hijo de puta de tu parte, definitivamente una mala idea." responde. Louis gruñe y resopla resignado. "Tal vez puedes hablar con ella al finalizar la clase e inventar alguna mierda como que no fue lo que esperabas o algo parecido, así parecerá que al menos lo intentaste."

Ante eso, la sonrisa de Louis reaparece maliciosamente. "Eres un maldito genio." murmura mientras jala con fuerza su cabeza para besarle la frente. "Incluso podría perdonarte lo de la hierba y todo."  
Le ofrece una última sonrisa por encima del hombro y desaparece en la entrada del aula, donde Corraine le ofrece una sonrisa cortés. "¡Días, señorita Corraine! ¡Cuéntemelo todo!”  
\----  
Harry y Niall llegan al aula de su tercer clase rojos de risa por la estúpida anécdota que Liam les estuvo contando antes de salir corriendo a su práctica. Él y Liam son un año mayores que Harry, por lo que van en un grado avanzado,o bueno, solo Li, porque Niall por su parte tuvo que esperar un año a ser admitido, lo cual, pues, fue una maldita fortuna para Harry. Sin ellos seguramente sería un perdedor depresivo.  
"Estas poniendo tu cara de nostalgia, deja de hacerla, ahora." Harry lo mira y sonríe aún más. "Ugh, olvidalo. Honestamente, Harry, eres tan raro."  
"Me amas." responde con ternura.  
"Totalmente, hermano."  
Encuentran un lugar cercano a la ventana al instante. Harry ha amado ese edificio desde que entró por error el primer año porque tiene una vista completa a todo el campus gracias a su altura. Sonríe mientras se acomoda y saca sus cosas para poder tomar notas. Realmente se siente emocionado, cuando Liam le contó lo maravillosa que es la clase de la señorita Corraine el año anterior supo que se apuntaría también. La profesora se levanta de su asiento y aclara su garganta para llamar a atención de todos . Él se incorpora y golpea ligeramente el brazo de Niall para que preste atención.

Es en ese momento que nota que no hay profesor adjunto, lo que es raro ,puesto que, dentro de todo lo que Liam parloteó respecto la clase mencionó que había un chico que ocasionalmente asistía las lecturas de Corraine. Según él, era un _Arrogante hijo de puta lo suficiente inteligente como para querer besarle los pies_ .Al parecer el tipo tuvo tan buen recibimiento por parte de los alumnos que la profesora le rogó tomar el lugar de profesor adjunto de la clase. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y el supuesto adjunto jamás apareció.

A pesar de que Liam y él bromean cuando dicen que va a buscar tener algo con él al segundo que lo escuche hablar, Harry sabe que la posibilidad realmente existe. La cosa es que ha tenido tan mala suerte con sus anteriores relaciones que desarrolló un ridículo fetiche con los chicos que demuestren ser lo mínimamente superiores a él intelectualmente hablando. La primera vez que le pasó fue con su profesor de biología en la preparatoria, aunque, debe admitir que fue bastante incómodo cuando su estúpido cuerpo lo delató y el profesor lo notó.

Como sea...

Su cabeza divaga de nuevo por varios minutos mientras observa a un grupo de amigos correr en el jardín frontal del campus y la puerta se abre lentamente. No se molesta en voltear puesto que puede ser cualquier alumno queriendo salir al baño o alguna cosa parecida. No obstante, su interés despierta al escuchar el tono de voz tan suave y poco común de quien al parecer acaba de entrar.

"Oops, lo siento. No quise interrumpir."

Harry voltea con tal rapidez que podría haberse roto el cuello. Su cuerpo se tensa instantáneamente cuando el intruso se gira al resto de la clase y un escalofrío recorre su cuello cuando dos ojos azules se posan sobre él. Se siente tan intimidado que no puede evitar soltar un ruidoso y casi ridículo "Hola." arrebatando algunas carcajadas de sus compañeros. Siente su mejillas arder de reconocimiento cuando el chico levanta la ceja. 

Solo basta ese gesto, su maldita cara de mofa y su molesto hábito con la ceja lo delatan. 

Frente a él y después de 4 años se encontraba Louis hijo de puta Tomlinson, quién, por supuesto, estaba más guapo que nunca.  
El cuerpo de Harry jamás se relaja mientras registra lo cambiado que está. Sus pómulos afilados son más pronunciados de lo que recordaba, su rostro está ligeramente adornado por una fina barba que en cualquiera no funcionaría pero de alguna manera en él lo hace. Tiene los labios entreabiertos y su mirada permanece sobre la de él. Harry no se atreve a deslizar la mirada por el resto de su cuerpo, sabiendo que, si la parte superior de Louis es tan malditamente caliente con ese cuello de tortuga y el cabello medianamente largo, el resto resultará una tortura.

"Llegas en el momento indicado, Louis. Pasa, ven, preséntate ante la clase." Por el tono de la señorita Corraine le es fácil adivinar que Louis no entró a su clase por error.

Louis es el profesor adjunto. 

"Bien, si, claro," deposita una fila de libros en el sitio que le corresponde a los adjuntos y se planta al frente de todos con una sonrisa nerviosa. " Eh, hola. Es un placer conocer a todos. Mi nombre, como la profesora ya mencionó, es Louis y seré el adjunto de esta clase los siguientes dos semestres." su mirada vuelve a posarse sobre Harry unos segundos antes de continuar. "Actualmente estoy en proceso de titulación de la carrera de Historia de la Literatura Inglesa por lo que se me facilita mucho ayudarles en esta materia. Estoy muy entusiasmado de ser parte de su aprendizaje, no deben preocuparse por mi, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien."

Cuando termina su discurso toda la clase ha quedado encantada por la simpatía de su presentación. Louis parece ser un chico muy relajado y a la vez es capaz de imponer total presencia con la determinación de sus palabras. Harry lo sabe bien, pero no por la misma razón que el resto de sus aparentemente hechizados compañeros de clase. No, Harry lo sabe bien porque justamente esa era el arma con la que Louis solía someterlo, dominarlo y destruirlo en cuestión de segundos. 

Tampoco entiende cómo es que terminó en esa universidad. Harry siempre lo consideró un idiota. Aunque no es como si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mucho. Louis siempre pareció despreciar la idea de estar cerca de él, lo recuerda muy bien. Incluso cuando Harry intentó por meses que lo dejara entrar, jamás pudo, no lo dejó. Y, fue tanta la insistencia de Harry, que Louis comenzó a reaccionar violentamente, abriendo una brecha entre ellos tan grande que generó el resentimiento que ahora arde en su piel.

"Harry, amigo, ¿Qué sucede?" dice Niall tomándolo del brazo. "Vas a romperte la mandíbula o algo, ¿Qué carajo? " Harry se da cuenta de todo el veneno que desprende su mirada y lo mira desconcertado. "¿No fue lo que esperabas? Demostraste lo contrario cuando llegó, hermano, casi te ahogas en saliva" se ríe desvergonzadamente y se calla al notar que Harry no expresa emoción alguna. "Pensé que la profecía de Liam se había cumplido pero al parecer no. Estas a segundos de saltar y destrozarlo."

Harry lo ignora y vuelve a mirar la ventana.

Una sensación de alivio recorre su cuerpo cuando, después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, anuncian el fin de la clase. Harry se apresura a recoger sus cosas y sale del aula sin siquiera mirar a Louis, quien charla animadamente con un grupo de estudiantes. A pesar de que siente su mirada en la nuca por un segundo se rehúsa a prestarle la mínima atención. Cuando Niall logra alcanzarlo maldiciendo en el pasillo del jardín principal, lo único que Harry dice antes de desviarse al departamento de asistencia escolar es "Ni loco tomo esta puta clase." 

\-----

Louis aún siente el nudo en el estomago cuando se reúne con Zayn en el comedor del campus. Ambos se forman frente al aparador y permanecen en silencio hasta que Zayn decide hablar.

"¿Tan mal se lo tomó?" pregunta con preocupación. 

Louis se atreve a mirarlo directamente por primera vez.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Corraine, Louis. ¿Se tomó mal la renuncia?" 

Oh, eso.

Louis se queda callado por un momento mientras recuerda el espasmo en su cuerpo cuando reconoció esa estúpida cabeza con rizos entre los alumnos de Corraine. Recuerda el escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral cuando quien le devolvía la mirada era solo una versión remasterizada y lamentablemente hermosa del chico indefenso de 16 años al que tanto odió. Hay un mal sabor en su paladar que no puede terminar de justificar, un odio infundado que no puede reconocer. 

Es entonces cuando toma la decisión.

"Cambié de opinión." dice con determinación. "No voy a renunciar."


End file.
